kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/The missing Games blog
Hi! This is Semerone. Today's blog is about the events, that happened a few days ago when Zenki and myself went to our locals pawn shop and found rare treasures for little money! Previously, only Gokimaru owned a Sega Game Gear, a PC-FX and the corresponding Zenki games, but now, I own them, too and have them at my place, so Zenki, Vasara and myself will soon be able to provide you new content regarding these games! But, let us start at the beginning and have fun reading! December 6, 2017 Part 1 Today, Chibi Zenki and myself visited our local pawn shop. And before you ask, yes, it's the same pawn shop from my story about how I encountered KDZ for the first time and it is still going on strong. ;) But back to what happened. So Zenki and I went into the shop. We did this actually to look around for some Nintendo DS games, because a friend recently let me play the demo of "Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis" on their Nintendo DS. I liked the game so much, I wanted to buy the full version for myself. I own a Nintendo DS, which my parents bought for me back in the days when it was still a new console. We quickly found the game and put it into the shopping cart. Then we kept going on, looking, if there would be other interesting games, when we came across some Sega Game Gear games and a bunch of Sega Game Gears stapled beside the shelves. I immediately spotted something that brought joy to my heart! There were some copies of Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear! Zenki immediately walked over, checked them out and grabbed one, that seemed to be in mint condition! I almost fell over from the joy! Then we looked around and got some other Game Gear games as well. Of cause, we also got a Game Gear, so we could play the games! XD Afterwards, we continued walking around the shop and they had some PC-FX games and three PC-FX consoles sitting in the back of the shop, too! After looking through the games collection, I found Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight while Zenki picked the best looking PC-FX and was already carring it to our cart. We decided, that this was enough, then went to the counter, where we paid for the 2 consoles and 14 games. The games and consoles were surprisingly cheap. We left, singing cheerfully with our new games and consoles and went to my car. Then we carefully put the 13 Sega Game Gear games, Vajura Fight and the 2 consoles into the rear by placing them inside three bags. The games went into one bag, while each console got its own bag. We then drove back home, cleaned and obviously tested our newly acquired games and consoles. We started testing the Sega Game Gear and its games. Everything was working fine! The first game we tested was KDZ GG and after Zenki beat Sairousaiko, he gave me the controller and I went into the first stage with Chiaki. I left her idling just out of curiousity. If you let Chiaki idle, she starts dancing and singing in place! :3 We continued testing the other games. The one we spent the most time playing was a game called "Ninku" (If you read the wiki page or knew the series beforehand, you now know officially know more about "Ninku" than I do XD), where you play as a boy with an abnormally long tongue that beats up random muggers. XD Then we took a break. Part 2 We took the Sega Game Gear and the games and carefully placed them onto a soft blanket. Then we got the PC-FX and Vajura Fight. This is where things got wonky. At first, the console didn't start properly and only displayed funny error messages, so we Zenki and myself had to start searching the internet for help. I even registered a new account over at a forum, so I could ask there. This turned out to be a good idea and someone gave me a file, which they told me would fix the problem. It was an issue that seemed to occur at random and many people with PC-FX consoles were affected. I burned the file onto a CD and put the CD into the PC-FX. Some kind of setup was running on screen and flashed the console's BIOS. Then I turned off the console and put the Vajura Fight disk into it. The console booted and the game started, but it wouldn't recognize the two PC-FX controllers plugged in. I had to ask the forum again and they told me, that I had to reconfigure the buttons. I had to hold three buttons, so a menu for configuring would pop up, which would then allow me to configure the controllers. For now, I only configured the controller for the first player, but if Zenki is going to tag team with me, I might configure the second one as well. Once everything was set, I rebooted the console and the game started on its own. I was able to move around in the menu and visit the options menu. As I never played a PC-FX game before, I set the game to EASY, so I could test out the controller without getting slapped around by the Hyouijuu. I didn't even know, that Vajura Fight had an EASY difficulty before this! I don't know, if it has other difficulties beside EASY, NORMAL and HARD, but I'll definitely give the options menu another good look later. Then I went out of the options menu and started a new game. The game crashed on a black screen. XD I rebooted the console and the game, chose EASY again (the game defaults to NORMAL) and started a new game. Now the intro with Nozomi calling Chiaki's pink telephone started playing. I skipped the intro and ended up in the player select, where I had some fun switching around the cards of Zenki and Chiaki, then chose to play as Zenki. Soon enough, Wawashi and the other character were done talking and I started fighting Wawashi as Chibi Zenki. Actually, I took this time to figure out the controlls and at the beginning made more of a funny dance than actually fighting the Hyouijuu. XD After awhile, I got the hang of it and actually fought Wawashi properly and defeated him. Then I hit the SELECT button and the game decided to throw me back out to the title screen. XD Hmm... So much for playing Vajura Fight. (laughs) January 29, 2018 It took me quite awhile, but here are parts 3 and 4! Gokimaru helpfully nofied me, that it was still missing, so today, I am going to write from my continued experiences from Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) and Vajura Fight. This will also include the times when Zenki, Vasara and myself tried out the Stage Select cheats for Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) and had a short look at the other ingame stages besides the ones featuring Sairousaiko and the mountain area from the beginning of the game. So, to keep the timeline in this blog in order, part 3 will be about the day when I played Vajura Fight and part 4 will be about the day when I tested the Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) cheats. Part 3 (Events from December 7, 2017) On December 7, I decided to boot up Vajura Fight once again and this time, I chose to play the game as Chibi Zenki in NORMAL mode. As for the intro, I didn't notice any differences, but once I encountered Wawashi, I noticed, that he seemed to take more hits to defeat and that he was dishing out more attacks and dealing slightly more damage than in EASY mode. Due to my experience with the controls in my previous run, that was cut short by my accidental reset, I already knew how to block and how to attack with Zenki's basic punches and kicks, so I lost less health than in EASY mode and avoided more of Wawashi's moves. Wawashi mainly attacks by walking up to you and trying to kick you with his hooved foot. Sometimes he also uses his staff or spear to whack you. Once I defeated Wawashi, Marubasu showed up and talked to Zenki, Chiaki and Nozomi. Then he warped reality, causing the background to turn into a colorful mess and Zenki, Chiaki and Nozomi ended up floating in mid-air. Chiaki and Nozomi flew off-screen and then they and Marubasu were gone, leaving only Chibi Zenki behind in the, now wrecked, shrine. Chibi Zenki kept talking for a bit and stood around, but then he was surprise attacked by another boss! It was the first time I fought Endoku in a Zenki game and he was way tougher and less predictable than Wawashi. Sometimes, he would swing his claws at Zenki or try to bite him, while other times Endoku melted himself into a puddle and keept swimming around inside the floor. Coming in contact with Endoku's melted self hurt poor Zenki and Endoku sometimes even swallowed him and tried to eat him alive! After taking off half of Endoku's health bit punching and kicking him, he said something to Zenki and then escaped. From there onwards, I decided to let the game be for now and turned it off. When I returned later, I found out, that the game saves every time you finish a stage section. So I now had two saves. The first one was from the beginning of the game after the intro but before fighting Wawashi, while the second one was after Marubasu warped Chiaki and Nozomi away, but before I started fighting Endoku. So, when I loaded my game, I had to fight Endoku again. The most impressive feature I found, though, was, that regardless of my chosen difficulty and my chosen character, I could always continue the game where I left off. So, if I played through the game on EASY mode, and then decided, that it was too easy and I wanted to fight Tetuhewreki, for example, in NORMAL or HARD mode instead, I totally could do that! Later this day, I was checking out, what other people, who played some Vajura Fight, but didn't finish the game yet, said about the game and came across Super Adventures in Gaming. There, a guy called Ray wrote a blog about his first time playing Vajura Fight back in 2011 and gave the game a pretty good rating despite never having heard of the Kishin Douji Zenki series before. From there onwards, I started reading more of his and his friends' articles related to other games, so feel free to check out his blogs as well, as they gave me quite some laughs, even if I don't share all of his opinions! XD If I start up Vajura Fight next time, I will definitely continue from the Endoku fight and maybe ask my friends, if we could try out the two player co-op feature together, as I only got to play as Chibi Zenki for now and I wouldn't mind finding out about how to play as Demon God Zenki or Chiaki. (grins) Part 4 (Events from December 17, 2017) On December 17, I decided to try out the Level Select cheats, as I wanted to make sure, that they would work before posting them in our official Testing and Cheats article. In fact, while it's clear that the cheats I made by myself work (after all, I am trying them out first hand as I make them and sort out any that don't work - laughs), I can't know, if the ones I found on the internet work before trying them obviously. ;) So I went ahead and popped Kishin Douji Zenki into my Sega Game Gear and booted up the handheld console. Zenki and Vasara where in the room as well and sat on each of my sides while trying to watch me playing the game. I'm glad they were in their chibi forms, or otherwise, this would have ended up getting awkward. XD So I looked up my notes and typed in the cheats. First were the cheats for the lives, health and invincibility. Testing the health and invincibility cheats was easy while fighting Sairousaiko. All I had to do was to let him hit me. If the health cheat was on, Zenki's ingame counterpart would react to being hit, but not lose any health. If the invincibility cheat was on, he would completely ignore Sairousaiko's attacks. I easily defeated Sairousaiko and advanced to the first stage. Then I played around with the controls to check out what nice moves Chibi Zenki had. It turned out, that he was able to run and make a funny face while skidding, but I ended up falling into the water, which acted as a bottomless pit, making me lose a life. Or at least, I got to know that after turning the infinite lives cheat off. So these were working fine. Next were the level select cheats. You can see stages I noted down over at the KDZ GG section of the Testing and Cheats article. ;) When I tried out the cheat for the internal "Stage 1", I ended up back at the Sairousaiko boss battle. Normally, its not possible to rematch him after defeating him once. If you use the "Stage 1" level select cheat, though, you can fight him as many times as you want. Defeating Sairousaiko again earned me another Hyouinomi and thus an additional unit of health for Demon God Zenki. Note, that it's only possible to increase Demon God Zenki's health. Chibi Zenki and Chiaki can only restore their health by eating food, but it's not possible to give them more health beyond their default maximum, which is indicated by the spinning Bracelet of Protection in the upper left corner. I am not entirely sure yet, but I think, they have 3 hit points. If you have full health, the bracelet will be spinning, if you have 2 hit points left, it will stay still and if only 1 hit point is left, it will be gone. I also noted, that some enemies hurt you while others don't. It's really odd, because this makes Kishin Douji Zenki the only Zenki game besides Vajura Fight not to have all enemies hurt you on contact. I mean, Battle Raiden also has this for some segments of the bosses bodies like Anjura's body when she has turned into a naga or the body of the fire dragon mini-boss, but this is generally rather uncommon. In Vajura Fight, you can even throw enemies, which you can't do in any other Zenki game! But back to Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear. The "Stage 2" level select cheat sent me to the first jump and run stage, while the "Stage 3" level select cheat sent me to the second jump and run stage. There, I started out at the bottom of a mountain, which Zenki or Chiaki seemingly needs to climb up to advance, but as I only had a short look at this stage, I can't know for sure, if you really need to climb up, or if the stage simply continues to the right. Then I tried out the "Stage 4" level select cheat, which sent me to a forest jump and run stage, which I either seemed to revisit a few times via later stages or these were just similar stages. When I used the "Stage 5" level select cheat, I encountered Hiki!!! In fact, I was greatly surprised despite knowing, that he was ingame, but I didn't expect to come across the Kagekouya Shrine and encoutering him so soon! XD But I didn't fight him, instead I just stared at him for a few moments, still surprised, and then I continue to the next few level select cheats. The stages were quite different. I even came across some stages which wouldn't allow me to proceed as Zenki or Chiaki, allowing only one of them to continue. For example, there's at least one stage, that starts off with blocks above the character. Only Zenki can destroy these and advance, because Chiaki can't attack blocks above her. Zenki breaks them by curling up and spinning while jumping, which he always does in his chibi form. The other ones, where you only can continue as Chiaki feature some sealed rocks or blue totems. The former can only be destroyed by Chiaki's Khan fire spell, while the latter can only be destroyed by using her special attacks, which in turn can only be used when she collects spell tags from the sealed rocks. There might be other obstacles, that can only be destroyed by one of them, but most stages are open to both Zenki and Chiaki. You can enter the boss stages as both Zenki or Chiaki, but only Zenki can fight the bosses. The only exception to this is Kimon, whose helicopter form can be fought by either Chibi Zenki or Chiaki, but once it has been defeated, Zenki needs to be returned to his true form and fight Kimon's true form on his own. Actually, I did fight and defeat Kimon's helicopter form for fun and it turned out, that it's pretty easy, as he can't hurt your character while he's a helicopter. I am still wondering why the developers chose to make Kimon's helicopter form that harmless, but nevermind. ^^' Then I used the "Stage 12" level select cheat, which sent me to Goki's introduction and resulted in a funny glitch, where Zenki was dead and alive at the same time! The cutscene stated that he was a spirit orb, but he could still be played as when I visited other levels! Also, I noticed that I don't have the Diamond Axe yet and that Zenki doesn't get the Diamond Axe until he has been revived by Goki. So, if you use the level select cheats, it's totally possible to advance beyond the Kimon fight without even getting the Diamond Axe! I don't know, if it makes any difference, if you have the Diamond Axe or not, but that just makes me more curious about the additional possibilies of Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear)! If you use the "Stage 16" level select cheat, you would theoretically end up at the Good Ending, as it's this ending's internal ID and you don't meet the criteria for getting the Bad Ending this way, but when I used it, it sent me to the cutscene that is seen at the very beginning of the game instead. Using the "Stage 16" level select cheat causes you to end up back at the cutscene where Chiaki unseals Zenki for the first time. This is the cutscene that happens before you fight Sairousaiko, but unlike the beginning cutscene, visiting it via the "Stage 16" level select cheat causes the game to return to the SEGA screen after finishing the cutscene. This is regardless if you skip the cutscene by pressing any of your buttons or sit through it. (I tested both) Thus, it's only possible to get the Good and Bad Endings by defeating Roh. This is regardless, if you use any of the infinite health, infinite life and invincibility cheats or not use any cheats at all. After playing through the first jump and run stage normally and exploring the cave, I even came across Goki's earth element, but I wasn't able to get it, because I was playing as Chibi Zenki and it was guarded by a Blue Totem... ^^' I made a few screenshots and once I finished the first jump and run stage, I went to the second one and continued to play around with Zenki's and Chiaki's controls. Then I quit the game. I'll probably play more Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) and Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight later, but for now, that's all. ^^ See you later in my next games related blog! Greetings '''Semerone''' Category:Blogs Semerone games and glitches